pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Natives
While their time of arrival to Poyi still remains unknown, the Ancient Natives have been inhabiting the island long before its initial discovery. They are considered savage and violent. Origins They claim that they were born from the fiery infernos of the volcano that they reside beneath. Spirits formed from the hot passion of the lava, bodies hardening around it in unbreakable stone. It is believed that the original groups of people were in vast numbers, and in a wider variety of types as they lived in tribes around different areas of the island. Over time, it is theoried, that as their territory shrunk, the other types had difficulty surviving as they were forced into different areas--now only fire-types remain. Religion They believe in reincarnation in the means that the stone (their bodies) weather away, and the molten lava of their souls creates new stone, a new outer shell, out of the fierce desire to honor their tribe. The cycle ends when the volcano finally erupts again--they, at the base, in the direct line of fire--they will all drown in the lava, their bodies burning away and their spirits merging together into one entity, where the sum of all of their beings will create a complete and enlightened existence. It is the belief that the volcano granted them their lives, their souls, and they spent all those lives gathering knowledge so that when the time came, they would return themselves to the volcano, thanking it for their lives by returning the favor with all of that collected intelligence. It is because of these beliefs that the natives are so protective of the volcano, and their land--they need to make sure that the volcano isn't tampered with to make it erupt before its destined time (they are not fully aware of today's technology, and tend to overestimate it, especially in modern times after the instance that made them back down and give up some of their land), or that their land is taken so that they are no longer are at the base of the volcano (making them unable to return their souls), or that others who are too close and may be caught in the eruption whose knowledge will corrupt the collective. Lifestyle These people live a humble life style, not advanced in their technology and still primitive in comparison to our culture. They reside in huts built from standing up the trunks of palm trees in a circle (usually about ten feet in diameter), a support placed in the center and along the ceiling, where a roof of palm leaves rests on the top. Some larger buildings form from laying these large trunks, fully lining the roof as well, creating a single large room. They are mostly carnivorous since the industrial foundation of the island, as the only way for them to farm at that point would be if they were to clear the forests, which is not an option. This has mostly reduced them to hunters and gatherers, though they are advanced enough that they are careful with their consumption amounts, trying to allow for certain resources to replenish themselves before taking more, or replacing them on their own. Being so, as they are called, uncultured, they live without running water or electricity, functioning solely on the power of fire. They don't read or write, and all of their traditions are oral. Despite this, they are a very intelligent people in the regards of philosophy and tactics, and have a brilliant understanding of how the mind works. These people live short lives, though, due to minimal medical advancements and difficult diets; the common age of death is around 46, but some have lived to be up to 70. Culture The culture and religion of these people is what binds them so tightly together in an intense loyalty. They are very harsh on their weaker members, and believe that in order to deliver the most diverse amount of knowledge to the collective, the weak are born weak so that they can experience the feelings of an outcast, the emotional turmoil, and the harshness of society. Many of the make conscious efforts to try and strengthen these qualiti es in certain people, believe it best for the progression of the collective. Those who are strong are treated with respect, and experience a good life. Those who end up being their great thinkers are treated with indifference or as mentors, so that they mightn't disturb their studies of behavior. They sometimes deny their knowledge to those who come looking, so that they can experience those negative emotions. Others are treated with the most kindness, so that they can experience such a bliss, while some are in the middle and treated normally, with nothing special, so that they might be able to feel jealousy, and react based upon those feelings. Relations between individuals are all very unique compared to the norm. Everything revolves around the collective, and the ultimate end--the individual means little. All of their members learn their native language as their first--currently, many younger members have started to learn English, but the majority of elders have not even considered corrupting their minds with such a phenomenon. Even those English-speakers refuse anything else of the modern culture however: they only learn English so that they might be able to defend themselves and protect their rights against someone who would try to use words they didn't understand in order to take them away from them. This idea was strengthened after the hotel was built. Appearance Ancient Natives are usually noticed primarily for their being Fire-type Pokemon. Like the Modern Natives, they as well have small eyebrows, though their facial structure is usually tighter, with slim eyes and strongly-built bodies. They are also easily recognized due to the fact that they have extremely strong attributes of their Pokemon, which often impacts their entire body shape. Category:History